Meeting at the Bored Room
by classyblue
Summary: Parmenion's presentation is very uplifting... just ask Alexander. Sequel to "Bored."


**A/N:** Boring meetings can have a uplifting side too. This is a sequel to "Bored."

* * *

Alexander sat at the head of the table trying very hard to concentrate on the words Parmenion was saying. He was watching his mouth move, but by the time the sound reached Alexander's ears, it only seemed to be a jumbled mush.

Try as he might, he could not keep himself on the task at hand. His gaze moved to his right and the reason for his distraction.

It had only been a couple of days since a bored Hephaestion had "attacked" him. Not that it could have been called an attack as he had been more than a willing "victim." Memories of that night and extended early morning hours were still very fresh in his mind. He made a mental note to give Hephaestion less to do so he would get bored more often…

The prattling in his ears continued and Alexander looked in Parmenion's direction and nodded, hoping it was not too obvious that he was not paying attention to a single thing that was being said. By the Gods, the man was long-winded.

Alexander let his thoughts wander again, to the gentle pull of the man on his right.

Was it just his imagination, or did Hephaestion look exceptionally beautiful today? His long hair had been washed, brushed and braided, just the way Alexander liked it. His bronzed skin glimmered in the sunlight from the window behind him. One shoulder was bare, the muscles from his neck and shoulders showing on his lean body. His belted waist was slim and hiding what Alexander knew to be a well-chiseled, flat stomach.

_Goodness, is it getting warm in here?_ thought Alexander. _Maybe it was all of the hot air Parmenion was spouting._

Shifting in his seat to get more comfortable, Alexander looked again at the speaker in question. He showed no signs of ending this misery soon, so Alexander sighed silently and returned to his more interesting study.

He really did have to talk to Hephaestion about how short his chitons were becoming. Or was it that his lean, well-shaped, muscular tan thighs... err, legs... were getting longer? The feel of those thighs wrapped around his waist, and the muscles around his hips...

_Oh my… someone really needs to open a window soon, or we will all die of heat sickness._

Shifting again in his seat, Alexander made some slight adjustments of his own and settled back down once again.

Maybe Parmenion would just run out of words and have nothing left to say... _Wishful thinking... he just started in a new direction._ Alexander noticed several of the others in the room were dangerously close to falling asleep.

Alexander, on the other hand, was wide awake and at full attention.

Glancing at his right again, he noticed blue eyes now gazing at him with an amused grin.

At first he didn't notice the grin, because he couldn't get any farther than the eyes. The Gods were having a very good day when they created Hephaestion. As if a body to get lost in wasn't enough, they had added the most beautiful colors in the world to those eyes and even set them to change to different shades of blue, depending on the man's moods, and each shade better than the last.

Framing those eyes were the longest, darkest and thickest eyelashes Alexander had ever seen. During the years, Alexander had seen many women, and an equal number of men, get lost in the aura of Hephaestion's eyes. They were the mirror to his soul and Alexander had grown to be able to read every thought behind them.

Those thoughts were coming through loud and clear now. Hephaestion was also bored.

_Thank you, Parmenion!_

Alexander's eyes dropped down a few inches to Hephaestion's lips – those warm, luscious, tender, succulent lips. Oh, the kisses they could produce, the ones that started at the mouth and went all the way down to the groi...

The temperature in this room was getting unbearable. Sweat was breaking out on Alexander's forehead and upper lip. He licked his lips with his tongue...

...tongue, don't even get him started on Hephaestion's tongue. The talent of that tongue was beyond believing.

Glancing back up to Hephaestion's eyes, Alexander read the message loud and clear...

_End this_ _misery now, and I promise to give you all you desire and more. I will make you moan with pleasure and want for more. Take me, I am yours__._

With that, all pretense of continuing with this meeting flew out the window and made a hasty retreat.

Alexander stood up, making sure to hold the scrolls that had previously been on the desk strategically in front of him.

He thanked Parmenion for his wonderful presentation and said he would give it his utmost consideration.

The rest of the attendants in the meeting stood up and stretched their muscles to get some feeling back in them and then slowly made their way to the door.

Parmenion started to talk to Alexander again about some special points he still had to make. Alexander firmly, and none to gently, lead him to the door, telling him they would continue this conversation later in the day.

Maybe.

After closing and locking the door behind Parmenion, Alexander turned and closed the distance between Hephaestion and himself in three long strides.

Locking him in his embrace, and getting as close as clothes and skin would allow, he captured those luscious lips in his teeth and moaned into his mouth. The response was immediate and receptive. And then the tongue came into play and Alexander was lost in a world of desire.

Clothes were removed in haste, finally leaving skin on skin. The need to be even closer was overwhelming.

Hephaestion pulled apart from the breathtaking kisses and slowed things down. He then proceeded to fulfill the promises his eyes had made earlier.

What followed for the next several hours was sweet, satisfying, all-consuming love. Love that only these two beings shared and gave to each other and no one else in their lives.

No other relationship in their complicated lives could ever come as close as this for them. They were one, in heart, soul and spirit, and it would be that way until their death and beyond. They were one with each other.

Lying on the floor, in each other's arms, enjoying the closeness and quiet, they came down from the rapture of the previous hours. Slowly, they came back to the real world and all its distractions.

Alexander got up on his elbow and looked upon Hephaestion's face. All he saw was love – unconditional and total love. He leaned in and kissed him once more, with a promise of more of the same soon.

A knock at the door interrupted them but they remained silent until the knocker went away, realizing that either way it had brought an end to the time they had made for each other.

As they dressed, Alexander was the first to speak.

"By the way, I'm reassigning some of your workload."

Hephaestion stopped what he was doing and looked at Alexander, a look of confusion on his handsome face.

"Am I not doing what you want?" he asked. "Why would you do this?"

Alexander smiled and pulled him in close one more time.

"You are doing exactly what I want and I want to make sure you have time to continue doing more of the same. I want you to be bored. Often, and as much as possible."

As they left the room, Alexander was smiling, reminding himself to thank Parmenion for his uplifting and unforgettable presentation.


End file.
